Stars and Swords
Stars and Swords Niklas and Mandi where talking about dinner plans when the wall suddenly exploded. Niklas could make out a ringing in his ear after the explosion. Getting to his feet, Niklas stumbled over rubble in the hope to find Mandi. He needed to know she was safe. But when he started to see everyone panicking, he knew he had to help. Mandi could take care of her self. "Every family member down stairs!" Samarra yelled. "I'll help with getting everyone down stairs!", Niklas shouted. Niklas started to help every family member get down the stairs to safety. In the middle of helping a women and girl down the stairs, 3 swords came out of nowhere and narrowly missed Niklas, hitting the wall. Niklas heard a girl giggle. Niklas looked up to find a small red haired girl with a sword in her hand. "Requip! Flame sword!". A metal sword surrounded by flame appears in her hand. The girl giggles. "Why hello there", the girls says. "I must be so unlucky to have to torture such a handsome boy.", She says. "What's your name?" Niklas questions her. "I am Miriam Faust of Shattered Dusk". "Cool, and I'm Niklas of Koma Inu....". "Hmm, a Koma Inu member?", Miriam says lightly. "I'll have fun with you!", She says. "I think we have different definitions of "fun"." Niklas mutters. All of a sudden Niklas smells something strange as a sharp pain runs through Niklas' body, making him collapse and cry out in agony. Miriam giggles. "I hope you like my Pain Packer. It's quite the useful tool.",Miriam says. Miriam giggles again. She then unleashes a ball of fire from her sword, heading straight towards Niklas. Niklas somehow musters the strength to pull a key from his chain. The key is a dark blue with a torrent at the end. Clear water is surrounding the key in a twirl. Niklas barely is able to whisper ,"Open gate of the Water Spirit, Torrent!" . Suddenly a abnormally large creature that resembles a sea dragon appears. The sea dragon turns its body into that of water, protecting Niklas from the fire ball. "Ooh, a Celestial Spirit wizard. I've never fought one of these before", Miriam says. "Then your in for quite the battle." ,Niklas says. "Torrent now!!!", Niklas yells. At that very moment, Torrent transforms back into a sea dragon and fires a jet stream of water towards Miriam. Miriam readies her sword and swings as the water hits. Steam appears from the impact and blinds Niklas. Niklas hears what sounds like moving fire. When the steam clears, Miriam is swirling her fire sword around in a circular motion in front of her, creating a shield of fire. "Nice trick", Niklas says. "Why thank you." Miriam says. Realizing that the pain went away, Niklas was ready to fight, not only for himself but for Koma Inu and Mandi. "Your not the only one that can make dragons you know." Miriam said with little anxiety. Torrent disappeared at Niklas' approval. "Is that so?" Niklas questions. "Yes, would you like to see?". "Not particularly, but go ahead", Niklas says. All of a sudden Miriam's sword crates a dragon head made of flames. She shoots the dragon at Niklas in a large stream of fire. "Didn't see this coming", Niklas says as the fire hits him straight on. Niklas takes massive amount of damage, but that doesn't stop him from fighting. Coming to his feet, he grabs a key from his pocket that is brown with leaves around it. "Open gate of the Earth Spirit, Tracks!". Tracks appears. Tracks immediately stomps the ground, creating a powerful earthquake. Miriam pulls a perfume bottle from her belt. She sprays it all over her and jumps at an incredible height, just as the earthquake reaches her. "Ah, my boost perfume helped me in this situation". "I was able to dodge your attack", Miriam says with some slight pride in her voice. "Requip, Water Sword!" ''. A silver sword surrounded by water appears in Miriam's hand. Tracks stomps the ground again, creating pillars of earth to erupt from the ground around Miriam. Miriam's sword extends into a whip made of water. She swings the whip around her, cutting through all the pillars of earth. Once again Tracks stomps the ground creating pillars. Miriam swings the whip around. Water sickles fly out of the whip, cutting through every pillar......except one. The last pillar shoots up from the ground, upper cutting Miriam. She falls back on the ground. "Haha! Where was the torture you planned for me?" ,Niklas says in a teasing voice. Niklas closes Tracks gate. Thinking he won ,Niklas starts to stumble across the room. Only to fall again. "Crap, I think I broke something",Niklas says, cringing. All of sudden a hears giggling. "No, that couldn't be", Niklas saying in disbelief. Standing, Miriam is looking at him. She is holding a bottle of perfume. There is strange green aura surrounding her. "Healing magic?" Niklas says. "How did you heal yourself?". "I used my 2nd favorite perfume.....Heal Factor!" , Miriam says with delight. "And unfortunately it won't completely heal all my injuries for an amount of time". "But I don't need all my strength in order to kill a novice mage.", Miriam says."And after I'm done with you, I'll go on to your love......the Fire mage!".Miriam laughs hysterically."I wouldn't be so sure. I may be weak but that doesn't stop me from protecting the ones I love! So you won't land a finger on Mandi or Koma Inu! Even if it cost me my life!", Niklas shouts. "The pride I feel when I win.....the pain and weakness I feel when I lose.......those experiences are what makes me stronger and fight!". "Ridiculousness!", Miriam scoffs. "You will die for your weakness!". Miriam's sword breaks down into multiple water orbs. The orbs fly toward Niklas at high speed. Niklas grabs a key. "''Open gate of the Heavenly Scales, Libra!". A beautiful,tall, blonde women appears. She adorns shiny gold armour and a gold mask that covers most of her face. From her gloves, are chains attached to golden plates. Libra extends the chains and creates a gravitational field around Niklas. The orbs harmlessly bounce of the shield. "I have to end this quickly or I won't be able to find everyone else and protect them." Niklas thinks to himself. "what can I do? Wait a minute.....there is one way I can beat her, it could kill me but if it means the protection of everyone else, and the end to this psycho, then I'll do it.". ''Miriam continues to try to attack Niklas from all sides, but can't seem to touch him. Knowing Miriam would soon try to attack Libra, he telepathically contacted her. "Libra?" Niklas questions her. "What is it Niklas", she responds back. "I need you to drop the field". "What?! If I do, then the orbs will come for you!". "I know", Niklas responds. "Even if you didn't drop it, then she would start attacking you". "I'm going to attempt something when you drop the field, Libra". "I'm going to attempt to open 2 gates". "No! That could kill you! You musnt!". " I know the risk Libra". "Just do it". "Fine, but are your sure this will work?" She questions him. "No, but I know if I don't at least try, then I will die anyways", he responds. Libra sighs. "I believe in you.". Libra drops the field and the orbs immediately go after Niklas. ''"Open gate of the Paired Fish, Pisces!". Two abnormally large koi fish appear. One is black with dark and light blue designs on it while the other is white with pink and violet on it. Niklas had done it. He had opened to gates at once, but to what cost? Pisces spins in a circle around Niklas creating a water barrier that swallows the orbs up. The barrier dies down and the orbs along with it. "What? How did you open 2 gates a once?!" Miriam shouts in rage. "You will die.....you will die in pain". A katana appears in Miriam's right hand. She then charges forward screaming furiously. This was her last resort. She was almost out of power. Suddenly, Miriam is thrown back into a wall. Libra had focused the gravity on Miriam causing her to be thrown back. Pisces then turns in a circle again and creates a beam of water that hits Miriam with full force. Miriam is thrown into the air. "How.....how did this happen?" Miriam whispers as she falls to the ground....unconscious. Niklas smirks. "Everyone......do your best to protect.....each other. Niklas then collapses to the ground.